


Killing Time

by Kalloway



Series: Absolutely Fucked [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Faeries - Freeform, KH2-Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22013689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Angeal and Loz need to kill some time.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Absolutely Fucked [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584529
Kudos: 1
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Killing Time

**Author's Note:**

> "From the Pick-A-Number Meme!, for blackstronghold, who asked for 11 & 30 stuck in a glass elevator. Er, close enough? (sorry) Is it Faerie-verse or Abso-verse? Pretend this is why neither Angeal or Loz has shown up in Abso yet. They're busy."
> 
> March 7, 2007

Loz did not think of the noise (if it really was a noise) as anything in particular, just a little sound that existed because now and then he had to switch back and forth between his nice, regular size and that of a human male. Human male, unfortunately was what Angeal required for a little research.

Unsure just why he'd been picked, other than he was fairly good at carrying heavy things (which was reason enough, really), Loz didn't bother shifting sizes because it was just as comfortable on Angeal's shoulder as anywhere. Angeal had to make the change in order to operate the strange, beautiful lifts in the castle - mostly to have the lifts in the right spots for when they returned. Technically, they were stealing, and technically the two of them were not working together in any way.

Loz pretended not to know what Angeal was up to. It was easier that way - and Angeal wouldn't mention that Loz had been skulking around the faerie village, wanting to play like he had when he was younger (though Paine had always hit really hard and Zack had always suggested very strange games).

Halfway up, however, to where Angeal insisted there was a library better than the big library (though Loz thought most books were the same, in the end), there was a strange noise which was kinda like a crackle and kinda like a pop. And the lift stopped, which dislodged Loz from Angeal's shoulder and forced him to flutter in mid-air for a moment before he finally mumbled the words that would render him as a man - one capable of punching and swearing as necessary.

"Can't we just fly?" he asked, looking at Angeal as Angeal reached over to rest his fingertips against the transparent barrier that held them.

"No," Angeal replied. "Besides, these are delicate pieces of machinery. And mostly self-repairing, if I remember the brief lesson I received on the subject years ago."

Loz frowned. "So we wait and it'll keep going?"

"Pretty much."

There were only a few interesting things that Loz could think of to pass an unspecified amount of time - things that Yazoo always suggested before offering a rare smile. He thought he knew a few things about Angeal (mostly from Zack, occasionally from Paine).

He smirked and caught Angeal's gaze.

"Yazoo taught me how to kill time."

Angeal smirked too.

"I'm sure he did."


End file.
